Today, a large number of products are sold through TV home shopping channels, product catalogues and Internet shopping malls. Consumers purchase the advertised products by calling the phone number indicated in the advertising medium or by accessing the shopping site and following a series of ordering steps. In this process, consumers provide or input the 6- or 7-digit product code corresponding to a product to a telemarketer or an automatic response system to indicate the product they want to purchase.
This conventional way of ordering and making a payment requires a lot of time and resources because it involves a number of steps, including dialing the number, communicating with a telemarketer through a phone, confirming the order and making a payment.
Since products advertised through the media (i.e., visual media, print media, etc.) are not linked to the detailed information on these products, consumers have to make an extra effort to access to this information through a separate communication terminal. Moreover, consumers have to manually input the access address for accessing to the information. Recently, however, use of barcodes or two-dimensional barcodes is attempted, although not widespread yet, to ease the labor of having to input the access address. Much information is being provided through visual media or print media. But this information is provided through one-way communication, and any user who desires more detailed information has to search for more information in other information media.